


Extraño sujeto

by Ryugazakei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, alternative universe, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryugazakei/pseuds/Ryugazakei
Summary: "— Buenas tardes ¿en que le puedo servir?Mirada adormilada y una bonita sonrisa felina ... diablos, comenzaba a delirar.— Bueno, quería este libro, tu número y una cita el sábado. Por cierto una sonrisa tampoco estaría mal " Donde Tsukki trabaja en una librería y un cliente lo escoge como preferido.





	

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese chico de cabello extraño y su amigo bajito no estaba con él. Kei arrugó la cara.

Aquel chico siempre estaba ahí cuando le tocaba a él atender la caja. No antes, no después. Siempre en su turno. Ya se estaba hartando y, probablemente, hubiera llamado a seguridad hace mucho tiempo si no fuera por el otro chico que acompañaba a aquel extraño. Era bajo, casi pasaba desapercibido junto a aquel chico, y cuando iban saliendo se encargaba de pedir disculpas por el comportamiento de su amigo. Le hacía tener esperanza en el mundo.

Levantó el rostro cuando sintió una penetrante mirada sobre él. Barrió el lugar en busca de la persona que lo observaba tan descaradamente. Sin mucho esfuerzo lo encontró. Como no. El chico extraño lo estaba observando nuevamente.

Tsukishima arrugó el rostro en una mueca desagradable que, esperaba el extraño haya visto. Observó como una sonrisa felina se formaba en el rostro de aquel chico. Ugh. Diablos, daría lo que fuera para que se fuera y nunca mas volviera.

Volteo hacía Tadashi cuando éste le enterró el codo en medio del estómago y habló con voz nerviosa.

— Tsukki no mires así al cliente, podría ir y hablar con Suga-san. Y ya sabes lo que él dice al respecto de actuar bien con los clientes, en especial con los que son constantes.

Kei suspiró y asintió, sin fuerzas de contestarle. Ah, y también no le gustaría que el extraño idiota fuera y reclamase del trato recibido, tenía ya una enorme montaña de reclamaciones en su contra cómo para agregar una más.

El local estaba casi vacío. Era una modesta tienda de libros, con un espacio mediano para poder leer los libros lleno de mesas y de pequeño puffs individuales. Kei estaba ahí por recomendación de Yamaguchi, además quería ganar un poco de experiencia.

La campana en la puerta sonó y por ella entraron dos chicos. Uno de ellos, el del cabello negro, traía una mirada de calma total; en cuanto el otro parecía un niño pequeño por la expresión que ponía además de poseer un extraño cabello blanco con reflejos negros peinado para arriba.

Yamaguchi dejó la revista que estaba leyendo de lado y salió detrás del balcón para seguir a los clientes que acababan de entrar. Ah, el pequeño Yamaguchi siempre tan amable con los clientes, muy diferente de él, que casi siempre traía una mirada huraña en el rostro. Era casi un milagro que lo hayan contratado.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo el chico extraño se levantaba de donde estaba sentado y caminaba directo a donde él. Kei entró en pánico. Desde que aquel extraño frecuentaba el local, hace aproximadamente un mes, se había limitado a ir y sentarse para leer además de, ocasionalmente, dedicarle una irritante sonrisa. Nunca tuvo contacto directo con él.

— Uhm ... — el extraño se aclaró la garganta intentando llamar su atención. Tsukishima decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos y concentrarse en el extraño.

— Buenas tardes ¿en que le puedo servir?

Mirada adormilada y una bonita sonrisa felina ... diablos, comenzaba a delirar.

— Bueno, quería este libro, tu número y una cita el sábado. Por cierto una sonrisa tampoco estaría mal.

Irritantemente descarado.

Una mueca de horror estaba estampada en el rostro de Kei. Maldito Yamaguchi por ser tan servicial y maldito el destino por apartarlo de su lado justo en ese momento.

Expulsa el aire de sus pulmones lentamente intentando calmarse. Puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y habló lentamente.

— Serían quince dólares y un vete a la mierda, por favor.

Una carcajada extraña salió de los labios del extraño.

— Quince dólares, mi número, una futura cita para el sábado y una nueva visita para mañana saliendo.

Kei tomó el dinero con una mueca de desagrado y, antes de poder devolver el cambio al cliente este se adelantó al tomar la bolsa con el libro, inclinarse y depositar un beso en su mejilla. Para después andar en dirección de la puerta.

— No vemos mañana Kei — antes de llegar a la puerta volteó y le regalo un guiño — Por cierto, soy Kuroo. Tetsuro Kuroo. Mejor conocido como tu futuro novio.

Obteniendo como respuesta el dedo medio de Tsukishima y soltando una carcajada el extraño salió del local.

Ahora el extraño tenía nombre y ya sabía cuál era su objetivo al ir al local donde trabajaba.

Soltó una risita justo cuando Yamaguchi volvía a su lado con una mirada interrogante por su actitud.

Tal vez podría darse el lujo y divertirse un poco el extr- con Kuroo, divertirse sanamente con Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> Me dije a mi misma que no subiría este drabble, pero las ganas me vencieron. No sé en que estaba pensando al hacer esto pero espero que les guste, es la primera vez que publico algo aquí, así que disfruten o no (?)


End file.
